If I Die Young
by BonGarland
Summary: Elejah One-shot. All human, AU. 1800s. Elijah holds a ball, but his brother harbors ill intent for a certain beautiful guest. WARNING. Starts tame, gets very dark. Includes a rape situation, character death.


**HELLO GUYS! I had to get this outta my system. I love the Victorian age, and Elijah just screams Victorian sexiness at me. So, I had to listen to him. **

**I still don't own anything. **

**This is not related in any way to "Cruel Summer", though I hope I latch onto a few of you fans of that story too! **

**Title is from the song by The Band Perry, though this is not a songfic. That song is peaceful, this fic is not :)**

**Rated M for a reason, as this gets pretty graphic towards the end, I apologize in advance for any offensive imagery or anything of the sort. My Klaus is a dark, evil bastard. **

**That being said, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"My Lord."<p>

Elijah Smith was brought back to reality by the voice of his butler, Jenkins, who gestured at the grandfather clock chiming against the drawing room wall. "My lord, it is time to prepare for the ball..."

With a muttered oath, the gentleman rose from the chair in front of the fireplace that he had not left for hours. He'd been mentally cataloguing his problems, and it was not a pretty sight. His bloody brother was back, he had a prestigious ball to host tonight, the bastard was back, the Solarium needed to be refurnished, his father's estate was still being dealt with, he had to leave in the next few days to survey his new land holdings...Oh, and his brother was back.

His brother Niklaus had always been the black sheep of the family, getting into trouble and expecting Elijah and their father to cover for him and bury the scandal. Gambling, drinking, ruining young women's futures...they had covered it all up at one point or another, and it only ended when Klaus had left with a large sum of money of their father's, in the middle of the night. That had been three years ago, and in the meantime, their father had passed away, leaving Elijah to shoulder all of his duties, of which Klaus was one.

Scrubbing at his face with his hands, Elijah left the drawing room and ascended the staircase, slowly. Each step sounded a death knoll in his head; he hated social gatherings as much as the hangman hated an empty noose.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Elijah stood in front of the full-length mirror in his dressing room, frowning at his reflection. His reflection frowning right back at him did nothing to improve his mood, and he barely noticed as a servant quietly scurried back and forth, collecting laundry and straightening the room.<p>

He himself was satisfied wearing a simple white shirt and breeches; but one had to honor the social expectations...So tonight he was complete with a gold-buttoned waistcoat, suitjacket, and boots so carefully polished he could nearly see his face in the leather.

Heaving a sigh, he adjusted a ruffled sleeve as he trod back down the grand staircase. A loud tolling noise indicated the arrival of 6 o'clock, when the first guests would arrive. And these events went on into the wee hours of the night, well past midnight at the very least...

Steeling himself, Elijah strolled to the foyer at the front of the mansion. He plastered a polite smile on his face as Jenkins opened the front door, revealing the first pretentious guests of the night.

* * *

><p>After directing what seemed like the hundredth already-drunk gentleman into the ballroom, Elijah was ready to simply retire for the night. Instead he turned wearily to the next guests, and was blinded by the vision that met his eyes.<p>

Wearing a modest but elegant white gown that somehow still showed off her figure, the girl was beauty personified. Glossy brown ringlets cascaded across her shoulders and down her back, shining even in the dim light. Her chocolate-colored eyes glimmered with excitement as she marveled at the expansive entryway. Her companion was an older lady, most likely a hired chaperone, graying and looking as though she'd never enjoyed herself in her life. As the younger woman clung to her chaperone's arm, nearly jumping up and down in her eagerness to join the ball, their party moved forward to greet Elijah, who recognized her single guardian accompanying the ladies.

"Mr. Saltzman, lovely to see you! Welcome to my humble abode, I'm pleased you could make it!" It was the most genuine greeting Elijah had given all night; he enjoyed Alaric Saltzman's company immensely, and had heard he'd taken an orphan under his wing. Saltzman returned the greeting, and waved to the girl, who calmed herself and moved forward to pay her respects.

The term "orphan" brought to mind images of a miserable, disheveled child clad in rags; she was nothing of the sort. As she curtseyed and lifted a slim hand to him, he was simply awed by her grace and charm. His anxiety, worries about hosting duties...It all fell away, and there was only this lady, whom he had never met but felt an instant connection to. She seemed to regard him with the same warmth, blushing slightly as she rose from her curtsy.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," she offered politely.

* * *

><p>The ball had commenced, and was going well. Elijah had made the proper rounds, complimented old Mrs. Baldwin on her dress that was 20 years out of fashion, admired Mr. Glencoe's drunken quadrille, and danced a playful minuet with the pretty, brunette Garland girl. He was now circling the ballroom, nodding to and greeting everyone he came across, but all the while searching for Elena, the girl who had stolen his attention so well earlier.<p>

Dancing partners were being selected now for the Virginia Reel, one of the most anticipated dances of the night, and he had hoped to find the Gilbert girl available. As he was about to lose hope, he felt a light tap on his arm. Turning, his eyes met a bright, brown pair. Elena had found him. Giggling lightly, she whispered, "I hope you don't mind me asking _you_ for this dance, I attempted subtlety to preserve your honor...I really wished to dance it with you above all the others."

Stunned, Elijah gaped for a moment, then recovered himself. Offering her an arm, he smiled, and escorted her to the dance floor. As they bowed to each other across the gap between them, they grinned at each other, curtseying and bowing in turn. It was a complicated dance, involving the changing of partners and a lot of movement, so there wasn't much of a chance to talk. When the dance was over and everyone was panting slightly and hilariously attempting to cover their breathlessness, Elijah sought out Elena and steered her over to the refreshment table.

"You realize etiquette requires me to deny any offer of refreshment, my lord?" Elena smiled slightly, looking up at him.

He leaned in close to her. "I'd say etiquette could take a break after that dance, don't you agree?" He was immediately glad he'd amused her; her laughter was like music.

As she sipped daintily from a cup, he leaned against a nearby pillar, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Oh, very much, thank you. I have not been to many balls, due to my...position, unfortunately. So when Mr. Saltzman is invited, I drive him absolutely mad to have us accept!" she exclaimed.

It was strange; proper introductions and conversations were a must, and yet, Elijah did not feel pressure to observe the rules of society with her. It felt as if they'd already connected on a deeper level, which made no sense to him.

As he stood there lost in his thoughts, she gasped quietly. "Oh, there comes Miss Laura...I've committed a grave crime or three by accompanying you over here!" She lowered her head for a moment to cover a smile, then greeted her chaperone as she reached them. "Miss Laura" was not happy.

"Elena, whatever are you doing, girl? I'm sure his Lordship is not enjoying your tiresome company right now!" The older woman snapped, placing a hand on Elena's arm and turning her away. "Forgive my charge, my Lord, we will just step outside for a bit of fresh air; I daresay it will allow her to remember a little sense! Excuse us!"

And with that, the young woman was led away, turning her head and casting a quick smile at him as she was directed to the patio door.

Grinning widely, Elijah shook his head, amused at her casual attitude about everything, and turned back to the ball. He was enjoying her company far more than anyone could have imagined. Scanning the guests, he stiffened in shock as he noticed a very familiar guest. The Garland girl, whom he'd danced with earlier, was speaking with none other than his dear brother, Klaus. Dressed in a casual jacket and breeches, he already looked out of place, but his behavior should have been gaining attention. The girl was very nearly pinned, Klaus whispering into her ear, with an arm held over her head against the pillar they were standing near. No one seemed to be noticing, so Elijah took it upon himself to set Klaus straight and headed towards the pair. What was he even doing here?

* * *

><p>When Klaus had arrived earlier in the week, simply walking into the drawing room and helping himself to Elijah's best bourbon, Elijah had been furious. How dare Klaus basically steal a part of their joint inheritance, run off into the countryside to wreak havoc, and return expecting Elijah to welcome him with open arms? Elijah had made it clear that Klaus was not welcome, and that he would not be able to stay longer than a few weeks. His troublesome and offensive habits would make it hard to bear even that length of time in his company.<p>

Klaus had laughed him off, saying he could stay as long and do as he pleased, that it was his home and property too, and Elijah hadn't been able to utter a plausible denial. He'd shook his head and took some bourbon for himself and then retired, leaving the servants to look after Klaus.

For the next few days leading up to the ball, Klaus had puttered around the estate, distracting Elijah from important errands and paperwork, annoying servants, and generally disrupting the entire household. Elijah had finally sat him down and stressed the importance of the coming ball, that he was not to attend or be anywhere near when it was being held. Klaus had muttered something about having better things to do, and once again wandered off. Elijah was left dreading the rest of the week.

* * *

><p>Knowing how dangerous Klaus' sugar-coated words could be to a lady's reputation, Elijah swiftly made his way towards Klaus, pulling him away from the girl he'd been talking to and muttering harshly, "No games. You are not staying, you need to leave the estate and not return this evening. This is an important event, paying respects to our father, who loved you despite you dishonoring him, even to this day. I don't want to see you again tonight."<p>

Klaus sniggered, casting a leer back at the Garland girl, who fluttered her lashes and disappeared back into the crowd. Suddenly scowling, Klaus turned back to Elijah, forcefully removing his hand from his arm and storming off towards the main door, no doubt aiming for the drawing room and Elijah's liquor supply.

Sighing, Elijah straightened his coat and looked around, hoping no one noticed their slight altercation. Spotting Mr. Saltzman sipping a glass of wine and surveying another quadrille, Elijah made his way over to him, nodding in greeting.

"Pretty thing, isn't she? Elena? Her mother was a great beauty, and her father was a very close friend of mine. Shame she's had to deal with that loss so early in life, but she seems to have done rather well, don't you think? No black cloud hanging about her aura? She does tend to get lost in thought a lot, but I'm hoping it's always about dresses or her hair or something like that." Alaric chuckled, sipping more wine. He sounded rather candid, and Elijah vaguely wondered how many glasses of wine he'd had. What else was there for an older bachelor to do at a ball like this?

Elijah settled for agreeing with the older man, murmuring that Elena was indeed beautiful and perfectly polite, as well as interesting to talk to. Saltzman chuckled at that. "She's a charmer, definitely, but entirely too trusting of the wrong people. I worry terribly for her, having to mingle at these social things."

A feeling of uneasiness suddenly crept over Elijah, chilling his blood. Klaus was around, most likely drunk, and Elena was outside with only an old woman for company. Excusing himself, he left Mr. Saltzman's side and headed towards the patio door that led to the gardens.

* * *

><p>Outside, it was a chilly evening, the night air very crisp. Not many guests had come out here, and Elijah swore quietly to himself. The gardens were expansive, having a reputation as one of the largest in the area, and it was easy to lose someone in them among the rosebushes, shrubbery, and tall hedgerows.<p>

Quickening his pace as he strode among the greenery, Elijah bit his lip in worry. Who knew where Klaus had gone? The fountain in a distant corner of the gardens was a favorite haunt of his...

Turning down a seldom-used path that was a bit overgrown, Elijah was startled when he tripped over an inert form on the ground, which let out a quiet moan of pain. Catching himself against a hedge, he leaned back down, examining what, or rather who, he had stumbled across.

In the faint moonlight, he was able to distinguish the stern features of Miss Laura, Elena's chaperone. Feeling her head, he found a bump on the back of it; someone must have knocked her out. Feeling fear creep into his veins like ice water, he helped Miss Laura sit up, and was able to garner from her that she'd lost Elena in the maze of the gardens, when someone had come up behind her and struck her.

Making sure she was alright herself, Elijah gave her directions back to the house, and dashed off down the path leading deeper into the gardens.

* * *

><p>When Elena and Miss Laura had stepped outside, the night air was indeed refreshing, although not enough to get Lord Elijah off Elena's mind. She'd been instantly attracted to him from the moment their eyes met, and she couldn't understand why. Stopping to adjust her dress, she didn't notice when Miss Laura continued without her into the dimly-lit gardens.<p>

Gathering part of her skirts in her small hands, she looked around for Miss Laura, growing slightly worried when she didn't see her anywhere. She started off down the first path she spotting, wandering deeper and deeper into the gardens.

Frightened now, she cautiously tip-toed into a clearing in the gardens, where a marble fountain bubbled away, eternally unaware of the events occurring around it. She approached the fountain, seeing no one around. Turning around to try another part of the gardens, she gasped when a hand touched her shoulder. Whipping around, she was met with the sight of a casually-dressed gentleman. Blonde, with blue eyes, he was handsome enough, but something about his demeanor immediately put her on guard, and it was not just that they were alone in the gardens together, or that his breath smelt strongly of liquor.

His eyes chilled her even as they raked her body with a heated gaze. "Hello there, may I introduce myself? I am Elijah's brother, Klaus. And who might you be, fair lady?"

"I..." She swallowed with difficulty, trying to calm her nerves. "I am...Elena Gilbert. Have you seen my companion? She's an older lady, M-Miss Laura?"

He circled her, reaching up a hand and trailing it through her ringlets. She shivered, drawing back as he murmured, "I believe I met her...she is indisposed at the moment."

"Wh...What has happened?" Elena asked, her voice quivering audibly now.

"Nothing you need worry about, my dear." He drew closer, so close Elena could feel his hot breath on her face. "Now...How about a kiss?"

He leaned forward, and Elena recoiled, stepping backwards until she was trapped against a corner of the shrubbery. He advanced, effectively closing her in. "What's wrong, my lovely? Can't Klaus steal just one kiss?" He pulled a knife from within his jacket, casually tossing it between his hands.

"Please..." Elena was completely distraught now, wondering how no one else in the gardens was aware of what was transpiring. Tears formed and began leaking down her face, as she looked for an escape.

"Oh, we're past manners, love. You have disrespected me, and I intend to collect an apology." Reaching her, he grabbed her roughly by the arm with one arm, bringing the knife up to her neck with the other. "Say you're sorry."

"I...I apologize," Elena sobbed, closing her eyes and praying Elijah, Mr. Saltzman, _anyone_ was on the way to help her.

"That's better," Klaus crooned, as he leaned in and smashed his lips to hers. She gave a muffled cry, trying to push him off, freezing when she felt the blade nick her neck. As the blood began running down her slender neck, Klaus chuckled, and forced his lips back onto hers. She didn't fight back this time, focusing on her controlling her nausea as his disgusting tongue found its way into her mouth, and the taste of bourbon filled it.

He crushed her harder against the hedge, until the leaves and twigs were cutting into her back. Klaus' hand moved to her skirts, and Elena heard the ripping of delicate fabric. He chuckled at her reaction, slowly ripping her skirts, as she tried to control her rising terror. He moved the knife to the neckline of her dress, and slashed at the material cruelly. As it fell away, leaving her in just her corset, she managed to to cry, "Please stop, why are you doing this?" She tried inching away, but he had her caught in an iron grip. "Because I want you, and I always get what I want."

His mouth moved to her breast, and she truly felt she was going to die. When she felt his hand on her bare thigh, Elena shrieked, and he shoved his knife-wielding hand over her mouth. Wrenching her away from the hedge, Klaus shoved her towards the ground, and her head hit a section of railing around the garden. He then glanced around, making certain no one was in the vicinity. Yet. Hearing and seeing no one, he began to unfasten his trousers.

"No one has _ever_ resisted as much as you. Is it my looks? How I dress? Or is it that you've fallen for my honorable wretch of a brother, Elijah? I saw you two together. This will hurt him more than you, darling, I promise." He removed his jacket, and slid his trousers down, moving towards Elena, who lay on the ground, dazed.

He hiked up her skirts, and as he moved over her, Elena wrenched her eyes shut, mouthing words of prayer, knowing she could do nothing. His weight pinned her arms to her sides painfully. He set the knife aside, covering her mouth once again, and entered her harshly. Elena jerked under him, gasping and sobbing against his hand at the unbearable pain. She never would have believed a human capable of such impossible cruelty.

When he began to thrust into her, Elena wished she could die. Just shut down completely and not have to feel anything. His mouth roamed over her lips and down her neck, to her breasts again. Her tears were leaking out of her eyes incessantly, running down her face and soaking his hand, her hair, and the ground beneath them.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Klaus tensed, and Elena felt his release inside her, as he groaned in satisfaction. He leaned up off of her, refastening his breeches and giving her a delighted leer.<p>

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, love?"

Disgusted with herself, Elena summoned all of her strength to rise up on her elbows and kick at him. Catching him in the shin, he swore loudly, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground again. Standing and running his hands through his hair, he paced the small clearing, muttering to himself. Elena felt behind her, smiling very slightly in triumph when her hand found the cold steel of his knife. Grabbing it and holding on for dear life, she sat up shakily, feeling pain in every area of her body.

Klaus seemed to make a decision, and came back towards her. "You're a loose end, love, and I like mine tied in neat bows." He looked around for the knife, stopping suddenly and slowly turning to look at her. "Give it here."

She scowled at him, scooting backwards as best she could.

He prowled towards her, and when she raised her arm with the dagger to fend him off, he grabbed her wrist and bent it at an impossible angle. She exclaimed in pain for perhaps the thousandth time that evening, forced to drop the knife. Clutching her injured wrist, she looked up at Klaus, who had retrieved the knife.

Grinning evilly, Klaus grabbed Elena, pulling her to her feet and over to the fountain, where he held her against the marble surface. As he raised the knife, Elena stared him down, maintaining eye contact. The soothing sound of the water rushing through the fountain calmed her, and she was no longer afraid. If fate deemed she must die tonight, then die she must. But she was not allowing this sick beast free reign among other girls.

When the blade stabbed into her abdomen, she doubled over, gasping in pain. As Klaus withdrew the steel and drove it into her once again, she knew the wounds would prove fatal. As Klaus paused to examine the expression on her face with glee, Elena knew what she must do. Summoning the very last of her ebbing strength, she grabbed the knife, wrenching it out of her own side, stabbing it into Klaus' chest.

As he stared in shock at the knife penetrating his heart, Elena fell to the ground, knowing she had done it. As she lay staring at the night sky, the regrets of things undone washed over her. She'd never told Mr. Saltzman how much she appreciated his help, she hadn't had a debutante ball, she hadn't kissed a man (willingly), she hadn't spent more time with Elijah...

She heard the thump as Klaus' body fell to the ground, and smiled bitterly.

* * *

><p>Elijah almost sighed in relief when the arbor that led into the fountain clearing was in sight. Slowing down, he entered carefully, frowning. The place was motionless, save for the movement of the water. Moving around the fountain, he stopped, the dread he'd been feeling running through his veins freezing all movement. There was his brother, dead with a knife in his chest, and there was Elena, motionless, crumpled like a doll on the cold ground.<p>

Sparing hardly a glance at Klaus' body, he spurred his body to move, dashing to Elena and pulling her into his arms. Agonized tears formed in his eyes as he noted all of her injuries. Wounds were visible everywhere, her neck and chest crisscrossed with nicks and bruises, her dress torn to pieces, and her skirts shredded, her thighs slippery with her own blood. As he removed his jacket and placed it gently over her shoulders, she roused slightly, opening bleary chocolatey eyes, and locking them with his own.

"Elijah..." she breathed, beginning to cough.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you," he whispered, knowing it was not alright, and never would be. Elena's cough quickly strengthened, and Elijah could see the red flecks covering her mouth. Blood. He clenched his teeth, bowing his head over her convulsing form.

When she finally stilled, she laid her head against his shoulder, smiling weakly.

"I must get you help," Elijah muttered, moving to lift her.

"No, don't..." she whispered, gritting her teeth against the pain. "It is too late."

"No!" he exclaimed, gently cradling her head in his hands. "I can't lose you, when we've just met...when I've just found you."

"You won't." She coughed again, weakly. "Another life, perhaps." Her eyes began to close as she said very quietly, "I loved you as soon as I set eyes on you. Is that possible?"

"It is, for I did the same," he murmured tearfully, gathering her stilling form to him and burying his face in her ringlets.

She raised a weak hand to his cheek. "Are we in agreement then? Another life..." The hand fell away, her eyes closed, and her entire body went limp.

Elijah let out a small cry, looking up at the night sky in outrage. Tilting his head back down to her, he placed a chaste kiss on her cooling lips, and clutched her hand to his face. "Yes...another life then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Praise? Bashing? I honestly don't know where the evilness that was my Klaus came from. Anyways, if you made it through, please read and review, and maybe check out my other fic as well! I promise it's not as dark. :) Thanks! xoxo Bon<strong>


End file.
